07 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (19/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wesołych zwierzaków świat - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (powt.) 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja (powt.) 09.25 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Konkurs audiotele 10.05 Milagros (123) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993 10.55 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Oświatowe informacje 11.35 Abecadło kina: Komedia 11.55 Konkurs audiotele 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Dylematy hodowcy trzody (2), Wszystko dla trzody 12.50 Klan (203) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.20 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: Budowa wyrazów (powt.) 13.40 English and Arts: Sztuka garncarstwa (3) 13.50 Pacjent - Magazyn Ubezpieczeń Zdrowotnych 14.00 Kwitnące okienko: Phalaenopsis 14.10 Król zwierząt - teleturniej 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of your Life) (3) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989 15.05 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Teleexpres Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (823) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 16.55 Konkurs audiotele 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klan (205) - telenowela, Polska 1998 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka - Liga Polska 19.20 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Farba - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.50 Konkurs audiotele 22.00 Kronika kryminalna 22.30 Kup pan cegłę 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.10 Studio sport: Liga mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy - Dynamo Kijów - Bayern Monachium 00.50 Przygody Buckaroo Banzai (Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai) - komedia SF, USA 1984 02.35 Program pod różą: Tajlandia (2) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (128) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (129) - serial komediowy, USA 1995 10.00 Na krańcach świata (9/13): Nepal: Życie wśród tygrysów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 10.30 Doniczkowce - serial animowany, Niemcy/Hiszpania 1997 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria/Włochy 11.50 Wołał nas Pan: Oratorium Wielkanocne E. Brylla i W. Korcza (stereo) 12.45 Chopinowscy interpretatorzy: Witold Małcużyński (1) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (Ship to Shore 2) (3/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998 14.10 To co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka (powt.) (stereo) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (30,31/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 17.05 Tele Eko 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860. 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Dla dzieci: Stypendium Złotej Rybki 20.00 Auto - program motoryzacyjny 20.25 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - Manchester Utd - Juventus Turyn (w przerwie Panorama) 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Sport telegram 23.10 Wieczór filmowy: Kocham kino 23.15 Dwóch ojców (Second Best) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt./USA 1993 01.00 Johannes Brahms: IV Symfonia E-mol, wyk. Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyrekcją Jacka Kaspszyka 01.45 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958 02.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (26) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (677) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (97) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (45 min) 12.30 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (16) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (260) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (27) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (95) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (26) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (98) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham, Bill Brochtrup (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson (45 min) 21.55 Tok Szok w Polsacie - program publicystyczny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (14) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 00.05 KINO KONESERA: Spaleni słońcem (Utomlonnyje sołncem/Soleil trompeur) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja/Francja 1994 02.25 Muzyka na BIS 04.15 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (82) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (72) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (18) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (82) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (72) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (85) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (19) - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.00 Melrose Place (108) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (85) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 Miś Rupert (27/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (11/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Podróże kota Madisona (10/20) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Moda i okolice - program Anny Frankowskiej 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (245,246/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku (9/16) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 Coronation Street (3,4/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Fez - przechadzka po Medynie (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 Drogi wodne (6/16) - serial dokumentalny. 14.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (62/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (245,246/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Na sportowo czyli zdrowo - magazyn 17.15 Reportaż dnia 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.05 Marimar (3,4/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (3,4/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.00 Raport ekologiczny 23.10 Kronika - magazyn historyczny 23.30 Korpus Christi (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Sto niemieckich lat (23/52) - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna (pasmo wspólne) 07.00 Miś Rupert (27/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (11/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Podróże kota Madisona (10/20) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (245,246/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku (9/16) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 Coronation Street (3,4/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Fez - przechadzka po Medynie (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 Drogi wodne (6/16) - serial dokumentalny. 14.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (62/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (245,246/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (3,4/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (3,4/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik. 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.30 Korpus Christi (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Sto niemieckich lat (23/52) - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.15 Ochotnicy (Volunteers) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Nicholas Mayer, wyk. Tom Hanks, John Candy, Rita Wilson, Tim Thomerson (105 min) 12.05 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.30 Świat dzikiej przyrody: Wyprawa na przylądek Vera - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -22.35 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Dom Jane (Jane's House) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Anne Archer, James Woods, Missy Crider, Graham Beckel (91 min) 21.45 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial sensacyjny 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.45 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 23.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.10 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 01.55 City Life - serial obyczajowy 02.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Kwadrans na kawę 07.45 Poradnik bałaganiarza (1): Pierwsza pomoc 07.55 Dla dzieci: Koszałek Opałek 08.15 Dla dzieci: Tęczowa bajeczka 08.25 Hrabia Kaczula (27/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Aukcja - czyli jak kupić Van Gogha - teleturniej (powt.) 09.30 Przewodnik - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 1984, reż. Tomasz Zygadło (powt.) 11.15 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 12.30 Klan (200) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) 12.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 13.00 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (powt.) 13.25 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego (powt.) 13.55 Tylko muzyka - Liga Przebojów - propozycje (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 16.00 Klan (200) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.30 Dla młodych widzów: Szkoła na wesoło - Koncert Wielkanocny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Komediantka (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Dejmek, Marzena Trybała, Władysław Kowalski (54 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (14) - magazyn 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pies, kot i ... - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Agnieszka Holland: Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Krystyna Wachełko-Zaleska, Zofia Grąziewicz, Ryszard Kotys (63 min) 21.20 Szycie z resztek: Ab-ovo (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Druga bitwa pod Racławicami - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 22.45 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.55 Reporter 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (200) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 01.20 Pies, kot i ... - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Agnieszka Holland: Niedzielne dzieci - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Agnieszka Holland (powt.) 03.15 Szycie z resztek: Ab-ovo (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.45 Druga bitwa pod Racławicami - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego (powt.) 04.20 Reporter (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.45 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Komediantka (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (200) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (70) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (8) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Shogun (11) - serial przygodowy (powt.) 10.35 Hill Street Blues (35) - serial (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (684) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (117) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (118) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (106) - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (9) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (156) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Kulisy władzy (Lobby) (7/9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. Jean-Claude, wyk. Isabel Richer, Michel Forget (50 min) 21.00 W kanale (Down the Drain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Robert C. Hughes, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Teri Copley, John Matuszak, Joseph Campanella (101 min) 22.50 Biały duch (White Ghost) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. B.J. Davis, wyk. Wiliam Katt, Rosalind Chao, Martin Hewitt, Wayne Crawford (94 min) 00.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.30 Piosenka na życzenie 02.30 Pożegnanie Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (11) - serial animowany 07.50 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (22) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Daniel Ecija, wyk. Emilio Aragón, Lydia Bosch, Francis Lorenzo 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 11.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.20 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (37) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 13.40 City (315) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (38) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (12) - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (2) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (67) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (9/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares 20.00 Dom Jane (Jane's House) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. James Woods, Anne Archer, Missy Crider, Graham Beckel (91 min) 21.45 Meandry sprawiedliwości (Swift Justice) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. James McCaffrey, Gary Dourdan, Len Cariou. Mac Swift 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 23.25 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: 39 kroków (The 39 Steps) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1935, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle (87 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Marząc o Patsy Cline (Doing Time for Patsy Cline) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Chris Kennedy, wyk. Miranda Otto, Richard Roxburgh, Matt Day (92 min) 10.30 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (K) Piłka ma dwa końce (Up'n'Under) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Godber, wyk. Gary Olsen, Tony Slattery, Samantha Janus (94 min) 12.30 (K) Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.30 (K) Zbrodniarz i panna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1963, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska Zbigniew Cybulski, Piotr Pawłowski, Edmund Fetting (80 min) 14.05 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Lemingi - duch ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Księga Wielkich Życzeń - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1997, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Martyna Michalska, Henryk Machalica, Katarzyna Skrzynecka (93 min) 17.00 (K) Deser: Delikatność uczuć - film krótkometrażowy 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Białe noce (White Nights) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (84 min) 21.25 (K) South Park - serial animowany 21.50 (K) Superdeser: Podróż na Księżyc - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 22.35 (K) Zaginiony świat - Jurassic Park (Lost World - The Jurassic Park 2) - film SF, USA 1997 00.40 (K) Ostra broń (Mean Guns) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Ice-T, Michael Halsey, Deborah Van Valkenburgh (104 min) 02.30 (K) Mężczyzna z ikonami (The Man with Icons) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Pelle Seth, wyk. Peter Haber, Mikael Persbrandt, Figge Norling (91 min) 04.05 (K) Bavis i Butthead zaliczają Amerykę - film animowany 05.25 (K) Kontrybucja - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1967, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Wojciech Zasadziński, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Jan Englert (87 min) HBO 06.20 Kangury rude - Podzielona pustynia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.15 Spice Girls - koncert na Wembley 09.15 Fucha - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Michal J. Dudziewicz, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Jerzy Bończak (62 min) 10.20 Jak dobrze być psem (Dogmatic) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Neil Fearnley, wyk. Leila Kenzle, Michael Riley (90 min) 11.55 Pierwszy rok jelenia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1994 12.50 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey (87 min) 14.20 African Express - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. D. Bruce McFarlane, wyk. Patrick Dollaghan, Karen Mayo Chandler (90 min) 15.55 O czym szumią wierzby (The Wind in the Willows) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. Steve Coogan, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (83 min) 17.25 Igraszki z losem (Flirting With Disaster) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David Russell, wyk. Ben Stiller, Patricia Arquette (88 min) 19.00 Lotne kopyta, mknące cienie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 20.00 Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami (Todos Los Hombres Sois Iguales) - komedia, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Manuel Gomez Pereira, wyk. Imanol Arias, Antonio Resires (101 min) 21.50 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek (85 min) 23.20 W imię prawdy (Verite Oblige Aka for the Truth Only) - film kryminalny, Francja 1997, reż. Claude-Michel Rome, wyk. Andre Dussollier, Beatrice Agenin (100 min) 01.05 Na własne ryzyko (Living in Peril) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Rob Lowe, James Belushi (88 min) 02.40 Legion - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Terry Farrell (93 min) 04.15 HBO Na Stojaka (1) - program rozrywkowy 04.50 Podryw (Booty Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Pollack, wyk. Jamie Fox, Tommy Davidson (76 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.25 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.15 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.00 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.25 Aby do jutra - serial 12.55 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Wakacje miłości - serial 14.45 Prawo ziemi - serial 15.45 Berkeley Square - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 19.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - serial 20.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy 20.30 Nie ma to jak siostra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989 21.00 McCallum - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995 22.00 Tajemnica starej lodowni (The Ice House) (1/3) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt 1997, reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Kitty Aldridge, Frances Barber, Daniel Craig, Penny Downie (60 min) 23.00 Buffalo (American Buffalo) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Corrente, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Dennis Franz, Sean Nelson (88 min) 00.35 Małżeństwo z rozsądku (Marriage of Convenience) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, James Brolin, Shirley Knight, David Kaye (100 min) 02.15 Jestem przeciw - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Daniel Olbrychski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (95 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Wiosenne TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Wiosenne TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.25 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 08.50 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 09.15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 09.35 Krokodania - serial animowany 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Przynęta - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1956 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn aktualności 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Tajemnice plaż - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 14.30 Tradycje i obyczaje - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 15.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.00 Projekty dla świata - film dokumentalny 17.30 Wybrzeże - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 18.00 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany 18.10 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 18.35 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 18.50 Krokodania - serial animowany 19.10 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 19.35 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 20.00 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny 21.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Przerwana spowiedź - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1991, reż. Zsolt Kezdi-Kovacs, wyk. Andras Kozak, Laszlo Mensaros (95 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Dług honorowy (Debt of Honour) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt., reż. Chris Langman, wyk. Bernard Hill, Lloyd Morris (90 min) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Serial dokumentalny 17.30 Prezentacje - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.40 Program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Tele - Magiel 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.00 Serial telewizyjny 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wydział scenografii - reportaż 15.50 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki poważnej 16.45 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.05 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - program poradnikowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.00 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Studio Trójki 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Hobby - program Mirosława Sokoła 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 16.30 Portrety reżyserów filmowych: Henryk Kluba - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Vivat Akademia 17.15 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 17.30 Kino wokół nas 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Impresje 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Program na czwartek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Studio sport - wiadomości 15.40 Parlamentarzyści lubuscy 15.50 Rozmaitości lubuskie 16.00 Mała czarna w Telewizji Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - teleturniej 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Rynek - czyli kto kogo 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Autoserwis - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Studio sport - wiadomości 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.00 Widnokrąg 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże kota Madisona - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Fez - przechadzka po Medynie - serial dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 13.45 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Od Marzanny do Lanego Poniedziałku 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Wykład - program publicystyczny 16.45 Pytania do... - magazyn 17.15 Toczy się życie - reportaż 17.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 18.45 Reforma szkolnictwa - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Rozmowy o życiu - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Przesyłka z Murmańska (7/8) - serial sensacyjny, Finlandia 1996, reż. Ilkka Vanne, wyk. Svante Martin, Mari Rantasila, Viktor Drevitski, Mikk Mikiver (50 min) 23.00 Zamek rycerski - film dokumentalny 23.30 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Program na czwartek ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.20 Z sercem - serial (powt.) 11.10 Pieśni, ludzie, krajobrazy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - poradnik dla duszy i ciała 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Drop wielki, egzotyczny ptak stepowy w Europie - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talkshow 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Z dobrego domu - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hańba (Schande) - thriller, Niemcy, reż. Claudia Prietzel, wyk. Stephanie Charlotta, Imogen Kogge, Hansa Czypionka, Oliver Stritzel (90 min) 21.45 Molestowanie dzieci - jak rozwiązać problem? - dyskusja 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Spreebogen - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Konrad Sabrautzky, wyk. Hannelore Elsner, Rolf Hoppe, Dagmar Biener, Traugott Buhre (90 min) 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Złodziej (Thief) - film kryminalny, USA 1981, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. James Caan, Tuesdey Weld, Willie Nelson, Jim Belushi (123 min) 02.50 Magazyn nocny 03.10 Fliege (powt.) 04.10 Frankfurcki tramwaj 04.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Już koniec, wszystko zaszło za daleko. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Wy rzemieślnicy zarabiacie zbyt dużo. 14.00 Birte Karalus: W końcu to ze mną masz dziecko 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser: Byłaś moją pierwszą - muszę się z tobą spotkać. 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 (na żywo) Studio sport: półfinały Liga Mistrzów 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV (powt.) RTL 2 05.30 -08.55 Seriale animowane 08.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.55 Stuknięty bliźniak (The Nutty Nut) - komedia, USA 1992 (powt.) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 (powt.) 15.50 Exrłeme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1997 21.10 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.15 Amerykański horror - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995 23.15 Protector - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.05 Reportaż RTL 2 (powt.) 00.55 Redakcja (powt.) 01.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 (powt.) 02.45 Amerykański horror - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.35 Protector - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 04.30 Exrłeme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Mamo i tato, dlaczego tak wiele ode mnie wymagacie? 12.00 Vera w południe: Dziś żaden biust nie jest prawdziwy! 13.00 Sonja: Zagłodzisz się na śmierć! 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 20.15 Wybacz mi - show 21.15 Byk z Tölz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 00.20 Dobrana para - serial komediowy, USA 1972 00.50 The Lohn Larroquette Show - serial komediowy, USA 1993 01.15 Święty - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1963 02.05 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 02.55 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 03.45 Każdy z każdym (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) 10.30 czarny-czerwony-kolorowy - magazyn 11.00 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - cykl dyskusyjny 12.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn 12.30 37 stopni: Właśnie wtedy skaczesz - film dokumentalny 13.00 Cottbus i Spreewald: Tu rosną ogórki - reportaż 13.25 Notatki z zagranicy 13.30 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami (powt.) 14.00 Parada przebojów - hity i nowości 14.45 KARACHO on tour - program muzyczny 15.15 COM.P@SS - człowiek i komputer 15.45 PuR: Na łeb na szyję przez noc - magazyn 16.10 Dokument ZDF: Kłótnia bez końca 16.45 Doczesność (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 ServiceZeit: podróż 17.45 Kuchnia austriacka - magazyn 18.10 Austriackie specjalności 18.15 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sen o lataniu - film dokumentalny 21.10 Środowisko - magazyn ekologiczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Tonino i Toinette (Tonino und Toinette) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1994, reż. Xaver Schwarzenberger, wyk. Julia Stemberger, Giulio Ricciarelli, Miguel Herz-Kestranek, George McCoy (95 min) 00.00 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.05 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 00.30 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.10 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii (powt.) 02.10 Migawki ze Szwajcarii (powt.) 02.55 Środowisko (powt.) Vox 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - show 12.55 St-Tropez - serial 13.55 Między nami - serial 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 14.55 21 Jump Street - seria 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial 16.45 Na ratunek - serial 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 20.15 McCallum - serial kryminalny, Szkocja 1997 22.15 Murder Call - serial kryminalny, Australia 1997 23.10 BBC Exclusiv 00.10 Wiadomości 00.20 Kameleon - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 01.20 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/98 02.20 auto motor sport tv (powt.) 03.35 Młode strzelby (Young Guns) - western, USA 1988 (powt.) 05.20 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 05.55 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - przegląd światowych trendów (moda, obyczaje, sport, kino, muzyka) 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (R. Kelly) 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Lämmermann-Show - talkshow 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 01.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Trucizna 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Osłona przeciw dingo 09.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) Afryka nieznana 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Niebezpieczne łowy 14.00 (P) W błękitach morza: Pieśń delfinów 15.00 (P) W błękitach morza: Nowe horyzonty 16.00 (P) Tajemnicze płetwale błękitne 17.00 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Orki z Paulem Spongiem 17.30 (P) W błękitnej toni: Przedszkole olbrzymów 18.00 (P) Ochrona zwierząt 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.30 Wiadomości 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Superman 11.30 Batman 12.00 Animaniacy 12.30 Beetlejuice 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Scooby Doo 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 15.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.00 Maska 16.30 To ja, łasiczka 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman 22.30 Batman 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 The Swordsman of Siena - film przygodowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Etienne Perier, wyk. Stewart Granger, Sylvia Koscina, Christine Kaufmann, Tullio Carminati (95 min) 07.45 Tomcio Paluch (Tom Thumb) - musical, USA 1958, reż. George Pal, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, June Thorburn, Peter Sellers, Terry-Thomas (89 min) 09.30 Babes on Broadway - musical, USA 1941, reż. Busby Berkeley, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Judy Garland, Fay Bainter, Virginia Weidler (113 min) 11.30 Boska Garbo (Divine Garbo) - film dokumentalny, USA 1990 (46 min) 12.30 Malowana zasłona (The Painted Veil) - melodramat, USA 1934, reż. Richard Bolesławski, wyk. Greta Garbo, George Brent, Herbert Marshall, Warner Oland (84 min) 14.00 The Reluctant Debutante - komedia, USA 1958, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Rex Harrison, Kay Kendall, Sandra Dee, John Saxon (96 min) 15.45 Zagubione dni (Random Harvest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Ronald Colman, Greer Garson, Susan Peters, Philip Dorn (122 min) 18.00 Tomcio Paluch (Tom Thumb) - musical, USA 1958 (powt.) 20.00 Show Boat - musical, USA 1951, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Kathryn Grayson, Ava Gardner, Howard Keel, Joe E. Brown (104 min) 22.00 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA: MICHAEL CURTIZ - Cabin in the Cotton - film obyczajowy, USA 1932, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Bette Davis, Richard Barthelmess, Dorothy Jordan, Tully Marshall (78 min) 00.00 Słodki ptak młodości (Sweet Bird of Youth) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Paul Newman, Geraldine Page, Shirley Knight, Ed Begley (115 min) 02.15 Alfred the Great - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Clive Donner, wyk. David Hemmings, Michael York, Colin Blakely, Julian Glover (117 min) 04.30 Cabin in the Cotton - film obyczajowy, USA 1932 (powt.) Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Południowa Afryka - przez Drakensberg 13.30 (P) W Grecji: Ateny - metropolia tradycyjna i nowoczesna 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Korfu i bagna Everglades 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: Ajaccio 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Veneto Lagunare 15.30 (P) Co za wakacje: Amazonia w Brazylii i dalej do Wenezueli 16.00 (P) Od Orinoko do Andów: Głębokie jaskinie i rozległe stepy 17.00 (P) W drodze: St Lucia 17.30 Niesamowite wyścigi: The Palio 18.00 (P) Miasta świata: Nairobi 18.30 (P) Podróże golfowe: Hiszpania 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Ajaccio 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Australia 20.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Południowa Afryka - przez Drakenserg 20.30 (P) W Grecji: Ateny - metropolia tradycyjna i nowoczesna 21.00 Travel Live 21.30 (P) W drodze: St Lucia 22.00 (P) Od Orinoko do Andów: Głębokie jaskinie i rozległe stepy 23.00 (P) Co za wakacje: Amazonia w Brazylii i dalej do Wenezueli 23.30 Niesamowite wyścigi: The Palio 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Japonia 00.30 (P) Podróże golfowe: Hiszpania 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 10.00 (P) Dowództwo floty 11.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze loty dookoła świata 11.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa pod Salaminą 12.00 (P) Imperium Słońca 13.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Pustynia 13.30 Linia frontu 14.00 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 14.30 (P) Stulecie wojen 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Brama śmierci 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Brytyjskie arcydzieła: Land Rover 19.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 19.30 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Syn Calhoa 20.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 21.00 (P) Zaginione skarby dawnych cywilizacji: Stonehenge 22.00 (P) Super-pociągi 23.00 (P) Trzy wąwozy - największa tama świata 00.00 (P) Maszyny, które wygrały wojnę 01.00 Konkordski 02.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 02.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 03.00 Zakończenie programu